


One Shot

by GaryFuckingKing



Category: Shaun of the Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaryFuckingKing/pseuds/GaryFuckingKing
Summary: Idea came from this Tumblr posthttps://cornetto-aus-nobody-asked-for.tumblr.com/post/163145294440/shaun-of-the-dead-au-9-when-david-aims-the-gun





	One Shot

“I’m sorry, mum..” Shaun said, voice shaking as bad as his hands were. He made sure the gun was pointed just at his mum’s- no, this thing wasn’t his mother anymore. He closed his eyes tightly before he took the shot. Shaun heard a body hit the wooden floor. He slowly opened his eyes, what he saw made his slowly drop the gun and take a few steps forward. Shaun felt tears stream into his eyes.

“Well,” David’s voice came from behind Shaun, making him just as annoyed beforehand, “I think we’re all agreed. You did the right thing.” Shaun felt an anger go over him. His hand balled up into fists and he quickly turned around before punching David, causing the dark haired male to fall to the floor. As much as Shaun hated David, he didn’t exactly mean to punch him _that_ hard. Just hard enough for David to understand his comment was unneeded.

But this didn’t stop David from picking up the gun, pointing right at Shaun. “David!” Dianne shouted, but David ignored her. David was so focused on doing this and he wasn’t going to back down, his index finger tightened on the trigger. The sound of the bullet being forced through the barrel was deafening in this moment.

At first Shaun didn’t feel anything, he was in so much shock. He could hear something, possibly the sound of Ed screaming and he saw a blurry image of Ed grabbing David. Shaun didn’t exactly get to see what Ed was doing, his gaze went to the ceiling. He realized he had fallen and Liz had gotten down next to him. Shaun watched as Liz rose a hand and he could see blood on it.

Shaun felt the pain finally hit him and it only caused his vision to get more blurry from tears. He already felt like he was dead, he was in pain but it was barely felt. Liz said nothing, and he didn’t blame her. Soon enough Shaun’s blurred vision saw Ed. He felt his best friend hold his hand tightly and Shaun wished he had enough strength to squeeze his friend’s hand. Shaun wished he could stand up and just tell them all it was a joke, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. Shaun’s vision was slowly fading, he tried so hard to say something.

“I’m….. sorry.. Ed..” Shaun had said in a whisper, he felt bad he had yelled at Ed earlier. He knew he was on his deathbed and he didn’t want Ed thinking Shaun hated him. That was the opposite of the truth.

“It’s okay, Shaun..” Ed had replied, it echoed in Shaun’s ears. Shaun was hoping Ed knew what he had apologized for. Shaun felt cold, his eyes closed. And with one last breath, Shaun was gone.

David had done it.

_**David had killed Shaun.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry


End file.
